Christmas Spirit
by NarcolepticxNerd
Summary: It's Christmas time on the Enterprise and everyone has a secret Santa. Everyone except Spock, his name is thrown away but it picked up my the good Dr. McCoy. *One-Shot*


_Summary__: -One Shot- It's Christmas time on the Enterprise and the Senior Officers are doing secret Santa. However Spock's secret Santa threw his name away. His name is discovered by an unlikely friend._

_Parings: Spock/McCoy fluff :3_

**Christmas Spirit**

_**By: Livana Mingan **_

It's one week until Christmas, and it's time for the annual senior officer Secret Santa. Jim had got Scotty, Scotty got Sulu, Sulu got Uhura, Uhura got Chekhov, Chekhov got Christine, Christine got McCoy, McCoy got Jim, and Lt. Nancy got Spock.

_'Jim...well I guess that will be easy enough,' McCoy thought._

"Ewww, Jane I got him! I wanted the Captain!" McCoy turned to see Lt. Nancy talking to Lt. Jane in pure disgust.

"Well, maybe you two can kiss under the mistletoe." Lt. Jane teased.

"Shut up Jane! That's not funny, well what do I get a Vulcan? They don't even have emotions. It'll be like giving a gift to a brick wall." Lt. Nancy whispered to Lt. Jane who was laughing. Lt. Nancy crumpled up Spock's name and threw it in the trash, unnoticed to her and Lt. Jane, Spock was hearing the whole conversation. To anyone that didn't know Spock could even see the amount of sorrow his face contained. Walking away Spock hung his head low not saying a word. McCoy walked over to the trash making sure no one saw him taking Spock's name out of the bin. Since it was a week until Christmas everyone was off duty, however they can't leave the ship this year due to Starfleet's concern of an enemy attack. Which was fine for the the officer's aboard the Enterprise but not for Spock. He wanted so badly to visit his mother and spend time with her. However he understands that his duties comes first. He cursed himself for having such an emotional attachment for Christmas and wanting to be accepted. Being a child of two worlds, it was hard growing up during Christmas time. If he was on Vulcan, there was always a gift for him from his mother. Sadly if he was Earth with his mother's family only his great aunt Mary would give him gifts, the rest of his family wouldn't bother. They assumed he wouldn't understand the concept simply because it was not logical. Spock's human half did understand the concept and it hurt him that no one at least tried to show him as a child that they still loved him enough to get him a present. During the week Spock had to decline several invitations of dinner and chess by Jim, not wanting to show his Captain his emotional side he simply told him he was busy talking to his mother. Concern and confused by his best friend's behavior Jim makes his way to Bone's quarters. The door was open, and it revealed Bones wrapping a present and talking to Lady Amanda.

"Well I appreciate your concern doctor, and I'm sure Spock will be pleased."

"I know Spock thinks that I don't like him but truth be told I've gone fond of the little green-blooded hobgoblin."

Lady Amanda smiled, "Thank you again doctor, I am pleased to know my son has wonderful friends with him." McCoy nodded in agreement and ended the transmission. Not expecting to see Jim behind him, he yelled in fear.

"Damn it Jim, are you trying to send me to my own sickbay!"

"Sorry Bones, but I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you about Spock," Jim said. "However, I can see that you and his mother already know."

"Yes, Jim." McCoy said as he turned his head away from the burning blue-eyed captain.

"Well what's wrong with Spock then!"

"Jim. I know you and Spock are very close and he might tell you everything. I'll tell you that he really yearned to be accepted and he was rejected."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"His name was thrown away by Lt. Nancy when she found out she was suppose to give a emotionless Vulcan a gift. She thought it was a waste of her time."  
>Jim stayed quite at the comment but then realized something. "Bones! Then why were you talking to Lady Amanda, just to tell her that her son was rejected?"<p>

"No! I can't say." Bones said shyly and turned his head away.

"Bones-," Jim started but got quite quick when he figured the CMO's intention. "I always knew you liked him Bones."

"Yeah well...I hate to see him so upset it makes it hard to poke fun at him." Bones tired to explain while he was blushing.

"What are you getting him?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU JIM!" Bones cried as his face got hotter and redder.

"Well why not?"

"Simply because you talk to much Jim, you can't keep romance to yourself."

Jim gave his friend a hug, and turned away leaving his friend alone blushing.

Christmas Day

For everyone this was one of the most joyful day of the year. For a certain half-Vulcan it was another depressing holiday. Not even bothering to go to the rec room to see everyone get their presents and not one for him. On his way to his quarters from the mess hall he's stopped by Dr. McCoy...perfect.

"Hello Spock aren't you coming to the Christmas party?"  
>"Doctor, at the moment I prefer to keep company among myself withing my quarters." Spock said sharply.<p>

"Come on Spock. It would mean a lot to the rest of the crew if you went." This statement didn't seem to faze the Vulcan. "It would mean a lot to me if you went."

"In that case, I would love to come." Spock said as he and McCoy walked to the Rec Room.

Everybody within the room was gleaming as the room filled with 'thanks' and 'aww you shouldn't haves.' It was very illogical to come to the rec room when he already knew there wasn't anything for him, curse his crush on the CMO.

"Spock! A present for you!" Bones yelled to his friend who was looking quite depressed. Bones' comment seemed to relive the Vulcan from his somber state.

"For me?" Spock asked quietly as he got up to see it was a baby shelat. It was illogical to cry over such kindness but he had to express his gratitude.

"Thank you doctor-but how did you know?" Spock asked.

"My little secret. I even wrote a note for you."

Spock gave a genuine smile to McCoy as he he read the note.

_To: Spock_

_From: McCoy _

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas, you green-blooded hobgoblin._

Spock hung his head low blushing deep green and tried all his control to hold back the hot salty that was escaping his eyes.

"Spock are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

Spock didn't say anything to the doctor, he simply grabbed McCoy's wrist and pulled him away from the rec room into his own quarters.

"Doctor. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift it really does mean a lot to me."

"No problem Spock, I just hated to see you so-"

McCoy was interrupted by Spock holding him against the wall kissing him deeply. His mouth was hot and wet and it was the perfect moment for McCoy. McCoy quickly returned Spock's kiss, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored the hot Vulcan's mouth.

"Doctor-"

"Spock-"

The two men stared deeply into each others eyes, this was truly a perfect Christmas moment for the both of them.

"Have you always felt this way Spock?" Bones inquired.

Spock nodded, "I was just afraid you'd reject me due to the fact you didn't like me."

"Well your wrong Spock, I've always liked you. I just didn't know how to say it to you. I too was afraid of you rejecting me. So I teased you to hide my feelings."

"Doctor...Leonard that is highly illogical." Spock leaned over to kiss McCoy's lips gently.

"I guess we humans are flawed and illogical."

"On the contrary doctor I find you the most logical human being for me." Spock carried McCoy bridal style kissing him deeply and placed him on his bed.

"I love you Spock."

"As do I my T'hy'la." Spock mummer as he nuzzled Leonard's neck.

* * *

><p>(AN) Yes this is my first FF involving a yaoi fluff, please review and i will try to add a sequel to this story :D Spone FTW


End file.
